It's Odd
by ChildishPervert
Summary: GaaraXOC, Lemon Warning, Gaara finds a girl training on his favourite spot and plans on killing her, but after seeing she's not afraid Gaara gets interested in the girl. Full Summary Inside..


**By ChildishPervert **

**Alright, here's another xOC oneshot I made..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the 'you' and the idea to make this..**

**Summary: GaaraXOC, Lemon Warning, Gaara finds a girl training on his favourite spot and plans on killing her, but after seeing she's not afraid; Gaara gets interested in the girl. He gets oddly nice to her and even takes her home to offer a glass of water. She tells him she's not afraid of him and shows this as well as she teaches him about intimate things. **

_**These are the thoughts of the 'you'

* * *

**_

A Sabaku No Gaara Oneshot; It's Odd..

Sweat rolled down the side of your head, the hot summer sun shining down on you without any mercy. You glared up at it, your eyes narrowed into tiny slits as you were being blinded by its light. You cursed the sun and began collecting your equipment; kunai knifes and shuriken. You picked up the hot metal of the shuriken and quickly dropped it as it burned your hand. You waved your hand to get it cooled down and turned your gaze back up at the sun. While sending another glare to the large ball of gas, you growled. You never really liked the hot sun of Suna, you preferred shadow places; dark places. After having collected everything, you put them in their holsters and sighed deeply. You wiped the sweat off of your forehead and began to stroll back towards the village seeing as you were training at the outskirts.

Your feet sank faintly into the thick and warm sand beneath your sandals and you gritted your teeth as you felt sand filling them. Another reason to hate being from Suna; the damn sand always got into your sandals! You pulled your foot out of the sand, only to feel it sank into it again by the next step you took. You stopped walking and looked down to see your feet had disappeared into the sand. You considered doing a Jutsu which will blow the sand away, but the winds will most likely blow sand in your hair and you don't want that since you washed it just yesterday.

You pushed forwards as you slowly made your way through the sand, seeing you're not getting any closer. You frowned and looked down as you walked. You saw your legs moving forwards, ankles now also hidden underneath the sand. "What's going on? I never had so much trouble walking through the sand." You said out loud as you tried to run but it looked more like a slow-motion run. You glared down at the sand as you stopped again, your fists balled. "Someone is fucking with me.." You growled as your angry eyes scanned over the fields of sand. Not seeing anyone, but knowing for sure someone is fucking with you, you let out an angry sound. "Show yourself you little fucker! I know you're out there, damn it!" You yelled, angrily throwing your fists in the air as if hitting someone.

You heard sand falling down from behind you and you turned your head the best you could to see what it was since you found yourself completely stuck. Your narrowed eyes widened immediately at the sight of red hair and a pair of crossed arms. You gulped dryly and let out a shaky breath. You turned your head back, your face breaking into a worried and panicked expression. Your hands found their way into your hair as you struggled to hold in a frightened sound; you never thought it would be Gaara of the Sand.

_Calm down; think of something to get you out of this mess! Use an excuse; tell him you thought it was your annoying cousin! That won't work; think of something else, something he'll believe.. Ah damn it; why is it Gaara out of all people living in Suna?! I'm so dead.. Farwell mother, father, my dear pet which I still haven't given a name, but already have for like three years.. Wait. Why am I farwelling them? They won't miss me anyway.. _Your head fell forwards, a defeated sigh leaving your mouth as you heard the crunching sound of sand being stepped on. You closed your eyes, awaiting the pain and misery which was about to come; no one lived after calling Gaara of the Desert any names.

Your left eye opened a bit, looking around for anything which could harm you. You don't know how long precisely, but you've been standing there for a good whole minute! _What's taking him so long..? _You opened both your eyes and turned your head to frown at Gaara, still standing where you saw him first. "Well..? Aren't you going to kill me?" You asked, getting impatient by the second. You saw Gaara giving you the tiniest frown you've ever seen and you returned a blank stare.

Gaara's head moved slightly to the right, as if in questioning you. Your left eyebrow began to twitch in irritation and you gave Gaara a glare to encourage him. Not seeing him moving or expression anything, you threw up your arms in defeat. "Fine! Then don't kill me, like I care.." You muttered bitterly as you again began to try get forward through the sand, which seemed hopeless as you sunk deeper into the sand till your waist.

Another long minute passed and you sensed Gaara moving. Your eyes moved to the side, cautious for any attack. Your eyes followed Gaara as he walked around you, stopping to stand in front of you. You raised your eyebrow at him, silently thanking him for blocking the sun and giving you some shadow to stand in. The two of you stared at each other in silence, you waiting for him to kill you or something like that while he; he actually seemed to look you up and down, almost checking you out. You felt anger boiling up from within you and you pointed a threatening finger at the silent redhead. "What are you looking at?!" You yelled angrily, forgetting it was Gaara you were yelling at. Your mouth shut tightly, not letting any other words come out as you continued yelling mentally at the staring male.

"You don't care if I kill you?" Was the sentence which left Gaara's mouth; the first sentence you've heard him say since you met him. You never had heard Gaara say something and this whole sentence surprised you greatly. You blinked at Gaara in astonishment, almost awing it seemed. "You talked.. I mean; No! I don't care if you kill me! No one will anyway!" You yelled, shaking your head to clear your mind as you glared at him. Gaara stayed silent again and you found it a pity since his voice sounded kind of, well, hot. _Very low for such a young male.._

Sand rose in front of you and made you come back to reality. Seeing Gaara was going to kill you, you stuck your nose in the air, not willing to show him any fear. "Go on, I'm waiting." You snapped, irritated that Gaara hadn't killed you yet. Gaara blinked once at you and uncrossed one arm. As you gulped and sweat rolled down the side of your face, this time not from the warmth of the sun, but of the nervousness, Gaara pointed his free hand towards you. He mentioned it upwards and again you were surprised. You felt the sand underneath your feet push yourself up; freeing you from being stuck and unable to move.

You looked down and shook your feet one at a time, hoping for the sand to fall out of your sandals in the progress. As you looked back up, you saw Gaara was still standing there, just watching you. You decided to copy his stance, crossing your arms and putting on a blank look. When Gaara moved his head faintly to the left, you did as well, raising your eyebrow as well. Gaara's body turned to the side and so did yours. Still you were frowning at him, snickering inwardly at the fact that Gaara let himself get copied by you without doing anything about it. "You're not afraid." Gaara's voice said and you felt yourself smiling at the sound of it. It sounded so nice that it made you crave for more. "Nope, if I live or if I die; people don't care anyway." You stated dryly as you shrugged your shoulders in a bored way.

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit and this got you alarmed. _Is he still planning on killing me..? _You thought as you saw him taking a step closer. This time, you didn't copy his movements, standing still like a frozen statue. Another step closer made you gulp nervously and wonder what Gaara was planning to do. The third step, making him only a few inches away from you, got you scared. _His eyes look so cold.. _You held up an unemotional expression, but you could feel your knees beginning to shake. You forced them to stop and breathed in deeply, giving Gaara a daring look.

You glanced down at your right foot as you felt something rough sliding upwards. Noticing it was Gaara's sand, your body tensed. "I do not believe you." Gaara said, keeping his eyes to look at your face. "Then don't, your choice to believe me or not." You replied nonchalantly, your eyes turning back to stare into Gaara's icy blue ones.

The sand slid higher, wrapping around your waist and tightening its grip. You gulped again and smirked. "Still waiting." You stated and as your smirk grew, so did the tight grip of Gaara's sand around you. It hurt you, defiantly bruising your hips, but you didn't care, didn't show it to Gaara. You raised your eyebrow again and let out a bored sigh. Gaara raised his not existing eyebrow and leaned his face closer to yours, his eyes narrowing to take a better look at you as if in inspecting you.

You almost saw double, trying to look at Gaara properly from such a close distance. You growled and uncrossed your arms, pushing Gaara away from you by placing your hands on his shoulders. "Do you mind? It's called personal space." You snapped your eyes narrowing. Gaara looked a bit taken back by your shove, but regained his pose as he tightened the grip of sand around your waist. You had almost forgotten about it, the pain being caused by it feeling numb.

You reached up and wiped some sweat from your forehead, letting out a tired sigh. "Say, I didn't come here to dehydrate. Kill me, or let me go and have a glass of water." You stated and amazingly felt the sand letting go of you. You looked down to see it fall onto the other sand, freeing you completely. "Come with me." Gaara said, turning around and beginning to walk away. You frowned at his back and when Gaara stopped to look at you over his shoulder. You felt a tiny blush appearing on your face as you looked down and began walking after him.

You took the glass of water giving by you and gulped down its content, holding it out for more. You watched Gaara taking the glass from you and filling it again before returning it to you. Again you gulped down the water and when you were done you let out a satisfied breath. "That felt good, my throat was getting dry." You said and placed the empty glass onto the brown kitchen counter next to you. You crossed your arms and looked around with a curious look. You never thought to be able to see how Gaara of the Desert lived. The guy wasn't so bad to be around with actually; he was rather pleasant when not being so social.

As you walked around the rooms of the house, Gaara silently followed you, wondering what you were doing. You went up a staircase, opening all of the doors in the long hall way which followed. When you came by a crimson coloured door and tried to open it, sand came upon your hand and stopped you. You frowned down at it and turned to look at Gaara, actually not knowing he was following you. _That guy is too silent.. _You mentioned with your head towards the door and gave Gaara a questioning look. Gaara returned a shake of his head and you held up your free hand in defence, silently telling him you wouldn't go in.

The sand dropped from your hand which you returned to your side. You looked around the hallway again and noticed this was the only door left. _This one must be Gaara's.. I haven't seen a bed in any single room.. _You smirked mentally and turned to Gaara. "Well, nice house you've got here. Large, has lots of dark places, it's nice and cool in here as well." You said with a smile as you mentioned the long dark hallway and slight breeze just passing.

Gaara looked at you weirdly, like you were the one possessing a demon inside of you. You saw his look and looked offended. "What? I didn't do or say anything bad so why are you looking at me like that?" You said, confused. "Most people only complain." Gaara replied and returned his blank look. You blinked and nodded your head as you crossed your arms again. "Aha. How many people have been in here then?" You asked, a small grin playing on your lips. Gaara looked at you and then turned around, refusing to answer your question. You pouted at his back and walked after him as he returned downstairs. "Only Kankuro and Temari." Gaara finally answered and you let out a small laugh, having expected that answer. Gaara turned back at you and frowned at you. "Is that funny?" He asked, really wondering why you laughed. You shrugged and grinned at him. "A bit; I already expected that answer seeing as I've never seen you with anyone else except your brother and sister." You explained and nonchalantly sat down onto a dusty couch. You waved the dust away with your hand and cleared your throat, holding in the urge to sneeze.

Gaara looked at you, still standing at the side of the couch. As you made yourself comfortable, Gaara frowned at you. "You're not afraid?" He asked and saw you frowning at him. "Haven't you asked that question before?" You asked back and saw Gaara blinking blankly at you. You smiled and chuckled at the expression. "Sorry, but no; I'm not afraid, am I supposed to then?" You asked back and lay down onto the couch, your head resting onto your hands as you watched Gaara.

You saw his eyes avoid yours and you smiled a bit wider. _Does he feel nervous and uncomfortable? Gah, that's funny! _You snickered and continued watching Gaara, concluding he did felt uncomfortable. "This is something new." You stated and saw Gaara glancing back at you. Your smile died and you became serious. "It's not common to see the Shukaku being uncomfortable.. Mostly the people around the demon are." You stated carefully, not trying to anger him, just stating something.

Gaara looked at you silently, taking in your words slowly. You didn't expect Gaara to reply, but when he did; you were surprised, especially by the way he said it. "People around me fear me, I do not fear you; I'm trying to understand you." Gaara replied as you sat down on the couch's arm. You sat up and drew your knees to your chest, watching Gaara intentionally. "You're not so different from others, Gaara. Yes, you have a demon sealed within you and sometimes it comes out to control you, but other than that; you're just like all of the others. You're a human Gaara, only with a demon within you; you yourself are different, you're not a demon, the thing within you is." You stated softly, hoping for Gaara to understand what you're trying to say.

Gaara gave you a confused look and you smiled slightly at him. "I'll say it differently; People fear you because of the demon; it's the demon which causes fear amongst the people, not you." You said and crawled closer towards him on your hands and knees. When you reached him, you leaned back and smiled at him. "Besides, the demon doesn't scare all people around it; I'm not scared." You stated and ever so slowly placed your hand upon Gaara's.

Gaara seemed frozen from the contact you made and you gently pulled back, giving Gaara a careful look. When still not seeing him reacting to your words, you began to get worried; you hadn't angered him with your rattling, had you? You opened your mouth, but closed it; not wanting to anger him further if your rattling did anger him. You lowered your head sadly and placed your hands in your lap, waiting for Gaara to do something.

A minute passed again and you played with your fingers; very impatient. _Why can't he do something?! Wait! I know! That always works, even with him it must. _You smiled and looked up at Gaara again, not surprised to see he hasn't moved a muscle. You scooted closer and then with a small blush, you carefully opened your arms and wrapped them around Gaara's arms, your head making contact with his shoulder. _Well look at that; he still hasn't killed me and I bet I'm the first one to hug him, ha! _You felt pretty happy and looked up at Gaara with a hopeful look. Receiving a blank one, your smile dropped onto the ground and you rolled your eyes. You were about to remove your arms when one hand came up to hold them in place. You stopped removing them and gave Gaara a confused look.

Gaara slowly turned towards you and looked at your arms. Then he moved his ones underneath yours and wrapped them around you with a troubled look. "Like this?" He asked and you smiled widely, not understanding Gaara's trying to hug you back. You nodded your head and scooted even closer, tightening your grip around Gaara's chest a bit and feeling Gaara doing the same. "This is a hug." You said, feeling rather stupid afterwards. As you blushed faintly, Gaara looked at you blankly, wondering why your face reddened.

You cleared your throat slightly and licked your lips unconsciously. "Well uh.. How does it feel..?" You asked after a few seconds. Gaara waited a moment before answering. "Oddly.. Comforting." He answered and you felt yourself smiling again. "That's the point, see? You're not different from others; everyone feels comforting in a hug." You say and your smile grew as did your liking towards him. _He's not a bad guy; people just make him bad by warning you to stay away from him.. _Your smile shrunk into a smaller one as your eyes softened.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, watching your smile shrank and your eyes changing. Your eyes returned to normal and your smile returned widely. With a small blush you pulled Gaara bit closer. "Nothing. Just, thinking.." You said as you locked eyes with Gaara's. "You know.. You're not scary. I feel comfortable around you, I think I even.. I think I like you very much." You whispered and felt Gaara's body tense. You pulled back a bit with a blush and lowered your gaze. "You. You like me..? How?" Gaara asked, making it sound like something impossible. You blinked a few times and blushed again. "Well, you're nice to be around with. Like this hug, I feel like this hug around you." You answered, hoping Gaara understood you. "You feel.. Oddly comfortable around me?" Gaara asked, frowning deeply as you laughed and shook your head. "No, no. I feel comfortable around you, without the odd feeling. As if it is normal to hug you. You know? Like.. Like it's normal to feel energized after having a nice nap." You stated and saw Gaara still frowning. "I don't sleep." Gaara replied and you bit your lower lip. "Ow." You replied shortly and looked around. "Well, then, in your case; It feels normal like wanting to kill someone when feeling extremely angered." You explained and saw understanding in Gaara's eyes. _I knew he would understand that.. _

"You feel happy around me?" Gaara asked and you blinked. _Does that mean he feels happy when killing someone..? _You smiled a bit unsure, but nodded. "I like being around you." You stated and carefully got closer, seeing Gaara not having any problems with it. Gaara nodded as well, looking you up and down. "You're the first one." Gaara mumbles, his hands holding onto your sides tighten their grip a bit. You grit your teeth together, bruises still being there. "What else do you feel around me?" Gaara then asked suddenly, his eyes large and filled with hope. You stared at them, not expecting such a emotion reflecting into his eyes. Your eyes soften again as you gave Gaara a small smile. "You're doing it again." Gaara stated, looking at your soften eyes. Your smile grew faintly and you nodded slightly. "I do that often when I feel very.. Happy and.. It's an emotion I can not explain." You said as you lowered your eyes a bit. Gaara shook you a bit, wanting to look at your eyes again as for no one ever looked at him like that. "I want to know what kind of emotion it is." He demanded, his eyes stern.

You blushed brightly as your eyes widened a bit. You avoided his eyes, but you were forced to look at him as his arms pulled back from embracing you and his hands took your face, forcing it to look at him. You felt his cold fingers against your hot cheeks and you could see Gaara frowning as he felt it as well. "You're hot." He stated and you blushed only deeper as you thought about the other meaning. _He's very hot himself, hihi.. _You smiled widely and nodded your head the best you could. "It's part of the emotion." You explained and quickly continued before Gaara could reply. "I can't explain the emotion, but I can show you if you want." You stated, sounding a bit careless. _Say yes, please.. _

Gaara nodded his head immediately, curiosity taking him over as he let go of your face. You pulled back from him and mentioned for him to sit next to you. As he did, you prepared by breathing in deeply. _Just don't let this get me killed.. _You turned towards Gaara and without warning, placed your lips onto his, looking into his wide eyes with your soften once. Your lips pressed softly and gently against his, moving over them faintly as you brought one hand up to place on the back of his neck. Gaara's eyes slowly reflected the same softness as yours and it was that moment when you closed your eyes, deepened the kiss and pulled him closer; you felt as happy as could be. You felt his arms wrapping back around your again, this time with a bit more sureness. Your tongue came out and licked over his lower lip. You opened your mouth a bit more and took Gaara's lower lip into your mouth, sucking slightly on it as you felt and heard Gaara's panting. Your tongue snuck into his mouth and searched for his. When having found Gaara's tongue, yours rubbed against it, encouraging it to do the same. When you felt Gaara's tongue rub back against yours, a weird tingling feeling went through your lower stomach; like butterflies.

You pulled Gaara closer and fell back onto the couch, Gaara above you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing his lower body against yours. You could feel his upcoming excitement and let out a tiny moan. Gaara pulled back at that, panting hard and looking at you with so much confusion you thought he would cry. You smiled at him, your hand moving from the back of his neck to his cheek. You felt his cheeks were hot and you leaned in closer, giving him a light kiss. "How does it feel?" You whispered as you pulled back a bit to give Gaara a longing look. Gaara stared down at you, his panting still hard and a bit irregular. "Oddly.. Addicting." Gaara answered and before you knew it, his lips were pressed upon yours and his tongue snuck back into your mouth.

His hips pressed hard against yours, desperately searching for more contact. Your hand went back to the back of his neck as your other slid down his chest and towards the beginning of his trousers. You opened the button and zipper down the zipper, sneaking your hand underneath the elastic band of his boxers. You took a hold of Gaara's arousal and stroked is once up and down, watching Gaara as he pulled back from the passionate kiss to take in a deep breath. His eyes were extremely wide, his mouth hung open and his hips were thrusting into your hand as you picked up your stroking speed. You squeezed your hand a bit, rubbed the tip with your thumb and caressed his testicles.

Gaara's back was arching and his head had found support in between your shoulder and neck. With a breathless sound, his hand gripped at your hips and his body went numb. You took in a deep breath, wiping your sticky hand off on his boxers as you retreated your hand. You felt hot breath upon your neck and moved your head to the side. Your hand slowly slid down from the back of his neck and upon his cheek, your thumb rubbing over the heated flesh. "It is also oddly tiring, isn't it?" You joked as you felt Gaara's head moving upon your shoulder.

Gaara lifted his head and moved to hang over you a bit weakly, wondering how you could make him feel so good and then so tired afterwards. "It's all part of it." You said as if in reassuring him it's okay. Gaara nodded a bit, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "There's more though." You then said and saw Gaara's eyes snapping open. You laughed at him and giggled. "This isn't funny. Whatever you did worn me out." Gaara replied as he shot you a stern look. You stopped giggling and blinked at him. Flashing him a small smile, you carefully switched rolls so you were on top. "Sorry, it's just that; you make me smile and laugh so much without even doing it on purpose." You said and laughed again as Gaara blinked clueless at you. You leaned down and placed a quick kiss upon his lips before straddling his hips. "Alright, on with the lesson." You said, mostly to yourself, but you didn't care if Gaara heard; he didn't understand it anyway. This made you smile again as you removed your shirt and trousers.

You reached out to remove Gaara's as well, but the said male stopped you. "Why are we getting undressed?" He asked and you tried to suppress upcoming laughter. Gaara saw this and glared at you, not finding anything funny. You coughed to cover a few short laughs before answering. "Undressing is part of it; when undressed the real stuff begins." You said and gave Gaara a lustful smirk. Gaara didn't know what you meant, but he liked your smirk so he let go of your hands and helped you getting his clothes off.

He looked at your naked body; your breasts, legs and bottom. The sight made him feel aroused again and he looked down at his member with a small frown. "Don't worry; I'll take care of that." You said as you saw Gaara looking down at it. You moved back, took a hold of it again and deep throated it, getting it covered with you salvia. Gaara threw his head back, sensation filling his body and making it arch off of the couch. His hands searched for something to get a hold of and found your soft hair. He took a handful of your hair and pulled on it as he let out a groan. You groaned as well, not from pleasure, but rather from pain. As it sent vibrations against Gaara's member, you tried to hold back some tears. _My hair!! Ouch.._

You bit Gaara's member and felt the pulling on your hair stop as Gaara exclaimed a painful sound. You pulled back and wiped your mouth and eyes, giving Gaara a small glare. "This is supposed to be pleasurable for both of us; carefully with the pulling 'okay?!" You said and narrowed your eyes a bit. Gaara glared at you, but you could see them soften a bit. _I guess he didn't meant to hurt me.. _You sighed and shook your head. You crawled back up onto Gaara and surprised him by sliding down onto his member quickly.

His breath got caught in his throat and you frowned down at him after letting out a small moan. You placed your hands upon his chest, giving him a poke and asking him if he was alright. When you heard a hard gasp, you smiled and stated he was fine. You pushed yourself up and slowly slid down, watching Gaara's expression while trying to hold your eyes open. Gaara had his eyes closed and his head turned onto the side, one red cheek being visible. You quickened your pace and carefully let your fingernails scratch down his chest. You heard him moan and hiss almost at the same time as his hands came upon your hips.

You hissed as well as he forced his fingernails into your flesh. _Darn it! God, that hurts.. Shouldn't have done that.. _You stopped your scratching and leaned down to let your tongue play with Gaara's earlobe. The fingernails slowly retreated from piercing your skin and you let out a mixture between a relieved sigh and a moan as you felt a wave of pleasure come over you. You tightened your wall around his member as you pushed down hard onto him, hearing him gasping out for air again. You smirked and did that a few more times till you felt yourself beginning to shake.

Gaara groaned as he felt you tighten around him again and then suddenly loosen. He pushed his hips up as you came down again and opened his eyes slightly to see your head hanging beside his. Your eyes were almost closed and your body looking weak. Gaara turned onto his side, letting you fall next to him as he grabbed your leg and pushed it up. He pushed deeply into you as you let out another small moan. Your arms snuck around his neck, your head buried into his chest as you waited for Gaara to finish as well.

Gaara's head was being thrown back again and his body stiffened as you felt him releasing himself. Just like you, his body suddenly became weak and there you two lay; completely wasted. You first had caught your breath and you lifted your head to look up at Gaara. "So.. How.." You sighed and shook your head. "It was oddly satisfying." Gaara replied, already knowing what you were going to ask. You smiled and chuckle softly as you felt Gaara move and saw him looking down at you. He slowly leaned down and you smile again as he placed his lips upon yours in a gently kiss. "Know something else which is odd?" You asked after Gaara pulled back.

Gaara shook his head, watching as his arms circled around your bruised waist. He frowned at the bruises and blinked as he remembered he brought the damage upon you. "It's odd that I'm not mad at you for hurting me." You said as you mentioned your bruises and the small indents from Gaara's fingernails. You rubbed your still sore head and felt Gaara pulling you closer. He placed the side of his head on top of yours and closed his eyes. "It is odd I haven't killed you yet.." Gaara replied and your eyes widened before you heard a small low chuckle leaving Gaara's mouth.

**

* * *

**

**Alright, any comments on this? They're all welcome smiles**


End file.
